For Disrupting the Peace of Hogwarts
by Arkylis
Summary: When Harry started attending Hogwarts, people were getting bitten to death left and right. And, even though their name would imply as much, the Death Eaters are not at fault for once.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sadly I don't have the time to make this a full story... I hope someone enjoys this instead though!

* * *

The strong ruled the weak. It was a concept Harry had lived and breathed ever since he could remember. He had always been the weak, especially at home. At home he was the sheep, herded into his pen at night and put to work for the meals and comfort of his shepherds during the day. And yet his shepherds weren't the strong either.

They were weak. They just hid it. But their crowding revealed everything about them he needed to know. Harry was not content being ruled by anyone, let alone a group of weak crowding herbivores. He would need to establish his position in the food chain but trying to do so in an unfavourable environment would only get him killed. So he would have to start with some other territory for the time being.

The first time his cousin confronted him with his group of herbivores trailing behind him, the fat oaf taunted him. So Harry bit out the first words that came to mind: "I'll bite you to death." They had laughed and then beat him up. But even after he was black and blue with bruises he growled at their retreating backs. That marked the turn in their fortunes.

The group got arrogant, they beat Harry up frequently, but as the saying goes: 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Harry got stronger. Every time they fought, he took down a few more of them.

When he got his hands on a pair of tonfas, that was the end of the game known as 'Harry hunting'. That was the point at which most of his cousin's herd realized that, when faced with a true carnivore, Dudley was nothing. And like the herbivores they were, they switched easily to his side.

Dudley tried to retaliate. He tried to intimidate other small animals at their school. But those smart enough came to Harry for help and the others caught on soon enough. As long as it was to keep the peace of the school and maintain order, he would bite anyone to death, even teachers. Of course, his pack followed suite.

Harry also liked order. He liked things to be where they were meant to be. He liked the quiet. So when the herbivores left a mess in their classrooms, he bit them to death. When they crowded and amped up the noise levels, he bit them to death. When they skipped class, he chased them down and bit. Them. To. Death.

It took a surprisingly long time before his herbivore relatives came to school to complain to the teachers about their son's bruises. Why it took them so long Harry could only guess at. He'd long moved out. He didn't need to go back to that den after all. The school provided adequate shelter and his pack brought him more nourishments than he'd get if he fought tooth and nail for it at the herbivores' place. The teachers had also been very accommodating in allowing him the use of the school's reception room.

The two adults that called themselves his uncle and aunt wailed at the teachers for a long time. Harry cold hear them from where he was taking an afternoon nap on the roof of the school building but he wasn't interested in the conversation enough to pay it any more mind. He knew that particular teacher was pack.

Sure enough, the two left looking confused and frustrated. They hadn't got answers to any of their questions. According to the teacher, Dudley wasn't being bullied in school and Harry was practically an angel. After all, school attendance rates and tidiness were at an all time high, bullying at an all time low and just generally everyone was more _disciplined_ and orderly. It didn't matter if Harry spent all his time patrolling the school hallways and napping on the roof. He took the exams and passed them well enough for no one to have any complaints.

And Harry liked his school just the way it was.

Understandably, the letter that arrived out of thin air on the desk of the reception room put him on edge. It seemed like an elaborate prank and his intuition was telling him that someone was trying to make a mess out of the balance he'd found in his life. He tripled his patrols and bit twice as hard when anything was out of order for the next few weeks. But nothing happened until it happened all at once.

The sound of a motorbike engine roaring in front of the school gate in the middle of the night woke Harry up from his light slumber and ticked him off. The giant man climbing off the bike and making his way towards the school made him put up his guard. The school gate denting under the man's hands made him reach for his tonfas and when the man stepped foot on school grounds, Harry was on him like an eagle diving for prey.

"For disturbing the peace of Little Whinging, damaging school property and trespassing you will be bitten to death." Those were the only warning words Hagrid got before even the defences his giant lineage afforded him were tested as the child pounded in on him with the metal weapons. They hurt. A lot.

"Stop, stop, stop it 'Arry!" It took him a few tries before he realized it was hopeless and used his wand-turned-umbrella to lift the teen off the ground and stop his movements. That got the wild child to freeze and Harry eyed the giant with suspicion and distrust.

Hagrid had then proceeded to explain magic and Hogwarts to the boy and though he'd been reluctant to even listen at first and was steaming at being disempowered by such a trick he calmed down a bit when the school gate was repaired. Then he'd been willing to listen.

"No." Was his answer when Hagrid asked him if he wanted to attend the school. Magic sounded like too much chaos. The man faltered at that.

"Bu'… Bu' magic! An' fantastic beasts! An' an' duels!" Harry perked up at the last word and finally agreed to give it a shot. That was the only thing Little Whinging was lacking: challengers to keep him entertained.

* * *

When Harry got to Hogwarts and found out it was utter chaos, he was not amused. The train station and shopping district had already set off his warning bells. But he'd clung to the hope that at least a school had to be orderly. It seemed he was wrong. And as they were herded into the hall like sheep (he bit anyone, for crowding who got too close to him) he was already working out everything that needed to be changed about the school.

He was so lost in thought that he hardly registered it when the hall went deathly silent and he was pointed in the direction of his house after being sorted.

When they were directed to their sleeping quarters after a feast at which Harry spent all his time thinking, things started to get interesting.

"Who'd have thought? The great Harry Potter in Slytherin, one of ours! That'll make the Daily Prophet front page for sure." That finally got Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'm not one of you. I don't crowd. Crowding is for the weak." He replied bluntly and dared the teenager to contradict him. Predictably he did. And then it turned into a house-wide brawl.

The small space and the general close quarters combat gave Harry an advantage over the long ranged wand users and those who did brawl with their fists had nowhere enough discipline and experience to match Harry.

When professor Snape came down to his snake pit to instill respect and the Slytherin ways into the new students, he found someone already beat him to it. The common room was quiet. Every single student had gone to bed, the room was orderly and a set of rules were pinned to the message board.

He would only find out the cause for the shift in the Slytherin students later in the week. On edge about the change in his students that persisted throughout the week, he was pretty worn out by the time the Gryffindor-Slytherin first years arrived to his class.

He sneered at the son of his childhood tormentor but refrained from saying anything scathing right then and there. He was a Slytherin after all. It wouldn't do for snakes to entertain spats in public. And it seemed that the Potter child either respected that rule as well or just hadn't got into any fights with other Slytherins yet, both of which were good signs.

His trouble started when he called the Granger girl out on her insufferable attitude. The Potter child had stood up. "For groundless bullying and favouritism you shall be bitten to death." And in that one moment it felt as if all the air in the room had been magicked away. No one dared to even breath.

"What was that, you little brat?" He asked, eyes narrowed at the small child.

"For groundless bullying and favouritism you shall be bitten to death." He repeated without stuttering, despite the death glare levelled at him. In his hands, the child held two metal weapons Severus was not familiar with.

The argument devolved into a declaration of a duel and later in the evening on the same day, professor Snape stood opposite a small malnourished first year with the glint of a starving animal in his eyes. But the child did not want for food. He was starving for blood.

When he levelled his wand at the boy who stood in a slight crouch, weapons angled in front of him, he felt ridiculous. A full-grown adult dueling a first-year who wasn't even holding a wand? Really? But when their battle had started and the child darted at him with surprising speed, it took all his focus to dodge the blows while not inching back. He could not afford to lose ground. Being forced off the stage would be humiliating.

He was distracted when a spell he'd aimed directly at the boy was blocked by one of the metal weapons. Poof, gone, like the spell hadn't ever been fired. He took a double-take at that. Had there been a purple aura around the metal sticks absorbing the spell? It must have been his imagination.

That moment of distraction cost him. His hand jerked from the force of a very strong impact by one of the metal rods and he lost his grip on his wand. Before he could summon it back to him, the other metal rod slammed into his face.

Needless to say, the next day professor Snape sported a very nice purple bruise for all the school to see.

After that it took no time at all for Harry to establish his pack at school. The Slytherins made themselves useful by sniffing out anyone disturbing the peace of Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs gladly joined him in keeping the school clean and orderly after the duel with the evil professor from the dungeons. The Ravenclaws got their peace and quiet needed for intense study and were thus content in not breaking the peace. The Gryffindors learned their place. Admittedly, a few of them were quite dim witted and took some time and several bitings to learn that prank articles were forbidden and possession of forbidden articles resulted in a world of pain. But eventually peace and order was brought to Hogwarts.

The fact that faculty members also possessed illegal items and had to be bitten to death for bringing them onto school grounds was only a minor issue. Items that made it onto the caretaker's list of forbidden items after that year included but were not limited to: Philosopher's stones, three-headed dogs (Harry was very sure dogs in general were not allowed anyway), turbans hiding second faces, magical mirrors and Trolls.

Harry was slightly sad to announce the ban on the Trolls and three-headed dogs though. They had provided a valuable workout and challenge for him. Needless to say, they'd both been thoroughly bitten to death.

When the head herbivore tried to force Harry to go back to Little Whinging at the end of the school year, the herbivore became acquainted with his tonfas albeit from a distance. Although it was his territory, Harry never particularly cared about the place. In fact whenever he thought about the place he became very irritated. That was not to say that he wasn't still being updated about the situation there. He wouldn't abandon them but he didn't need to coddle them either. The pack he had left there was doing a very good job of keeping everything peaceful.

* * *

Harry's second year was rather peaceful. A first-year girl had tried to smuggle a diary soaked in dark magic onto school grounds. It had promptly been confiscated and the girl disciplined. After her biting, she joined Harry's pack and helped him maintain the peace so he could get on with other reforms… or his studies.

As much as he was enjoying the newfound peace in the previously tumultuous Hogwarts, he had come here to learn magic. It was a painfully slow process of learning. The magic stick just didn't sit well in his hands. The herbivore whom he'd saved from the Troll had taken it upon herself to find a solution to his problem. She even tutored him on classes he was falling behind in due to his frequent patrols. All this despite the frequent threats of bitings she received for trying to boss him around. They did manage to fall into a good routine after a few sessions. He learned to tolerate her attitude when she tutored him and she learned to shut up about studying when he was enjoying his nap.

The only other major school event that year was Harry's first encounter with Lockhart, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He was bitten to death for being a peace-disturbing, attention-seeking, eyesore, back-stabbing, flashy herbivore. That class was cancelled for the year. Instead students spent that period patrolling the halls and keeping the peace or otherwise disciplining themselves.

It wasn't a very exciting year for him but at least he was making progress. New items on Filch's list included: enchanted diaries, Lockhart books, Lockhart portraits and Lockhart.

* * *

In his third year, Harry bit the crowding herbivores to death, the ones that floated around with black cloaks. His pack members weren't at the level they could bite these particular herbivores and since they disrupted the peace wherever they showed up, Harry spent his entire year patrolling. Since no one cared if the 'to death' part of his threats were more literal on the cloaked herbivores, he took it upon himself to cleanse the school of their trespassing selves.

Hermione finally came through for him and provided him with a ring that held the core of the wand the wand-selling herbivore had insisted was meant for him. When he kept the ring on his finger he could channel his magic through his tonfas. The school was not prepared for long ranged peacekeeping. But he did still like to get up close and personal. The bites seemed to stay in the victim's memories longer that way.

Since Harry's patrols interfered with his attending classes and obviously patrolling the halls and keeping the peace was more important than classes, he stopped attending entirely. A classroom held too much crowding anyway though at the very least the herbivores had learned to respect the quiet when he had attended classes. He did manage to keep up with the classes and it was all thanks to Hermione. She followed him on numerous patrols, giving him the summary of all he had missed in class and outside. It seemed the members of his pack had taken to reporting to her. The fact she didn't slow him down on his patrols made her shine in a new light in his eyes. Surely, she was a carnivore too. Or barring that, at least an omnivore.

When the conspiracy surrounding his father's friends surfaced nearing the end of the year, he bit the two professors, the traitor and the Azkaban escapee to death. The first two were bitten for not reporting Lupin's dangerous condition and the conspiracy they had become aware of. The escapee was bitten for trespassing and harming a student. The traitor was bitten for everything from facilitating murder to trespassing to grovelling.

That night, Harry beat a werewolf into submission. It was fun.

The werewolf and dog joined his pack after that. It was only right, after all, that he took in his father's pack mates. Though he did wonder what his father had been teaching his pack, the dog especially. He had a nasty addiction to disrupting the peace and Harry made sure to let him know that such behaviour would not be acceptable from now on. Within the week, the werewolf had told him that Hogwarts might not be a good place for the dog to recuperate so the two of them left.

Harry also had all students' pets screened by madam Pomfrey. The matron insisted that she was certainly not part of his pack but a neutral outside party. She clearly wanted no part of what she called 'this insanity'. Harry didn't care. The herbivore continued treating the students he bit regardless.

The list of forbidden items that had long since expanded to just be a general list of forbiddenness did not really receive an update that year. But all students coming to the castle had to have their belongings screened for dangerous magical artifacts or pets.

* * *

By the start of fourth year, Hermione was spitting mad. She was ranting at him and he let her. Apparently, his pack had become quite large and the organisational mess that ensued was getting out of hand. She forbade him from patrolling. Or rather she tried to. He bit her for that, but she still insisted that he cut down on patrols so he had more time to manage his pack. He relented.

Harry spent the first week of school by going through all the reports Hermione had painstakingly sorted and filed and then sent to him. It was very relaxing. The room they'd found to use as an office was comfortable and quiet. He could nap whenever he wanted and reading reports did not irritate him like passing by troublemakers. Life was good.

Until the head herbivore announced a tournament between theirs and two other schools. Firstly, Harry was irritated that he was not consulted about this intrusion into his territory. Secondly, they still refused to fill him in on the tournament, stating that the tasks were to be kept a secret from the three champions.

Then Hermione, who had dutifully followed him to compile a report later on, pointed out that they were not eligible to participate anyway because they did not meet the minimum age requirement. Plus, it would be necessary to set up Harry's pack members in such a way as to mitigate any harm done should something go wrong with the tasks.

The old herbivores did not disagree that such a precaution was necessary which irritated Harry. How dare they set up something so potentially peace disrupting without even informing him. However, they still refused. When Harry took out his tonfas, they stepped back and acquiesced.

There was to be a dragon, a swimming competition and maze race. Aside from the dragons, the tasks did not seem too dangerous for the audience so there were no issues.

The next issue that arose was the Goblet of Fire spitting out not three but four names. Harry was irritated. He hadn't signed up to participate but somehow his name had still wound up in the goblet. Someone needed to be bitten to death. The more pressing issues to the adults however, was the matter of whether he should participate or not.

After debating for so long that Hermione had to go and fetch him from the patrol he had embarked on, they finally decided that he should participate. Harry's answer was: "No." Because he'd already come to his own conclusions. If it was against the rules then he wouldn't.

The teachers tried to persuade him to join, saying the rules had changed. His pack cheered and whooped, asking him to bite the other schools' champions. But Harry didn't care for any of those things.

"But you'll get to bite a dragon." The one-eyed herbivore finally said. That got his attention.

When some article came out in the papers about him that upset his pack, it took them two days to sniff out the culprit. That herbivore was never heard of again and Hermione had a triumphant smirk on her lips. He had the feeling she was keeping a report from him. No matter, he had other things to deal with, namely letting out his excitement for the first task on foreign crowding herbivores.

The time came for the first task and Harry's pack were stationed all around the ring. Everything was running smoothly so he could give the dragon his undivided attention. The dragon was brutally bitten to death not too long after. Not literally. It submitted to him and joined his pack. He was very pleased about that. If anyone saw purple flames flaring throughout the fight, no one made any mention of it.

Harry couldn't swim. The second task was a problem. He didn't care much about it since it didn't excite him but they had taken his beta. Harry never abandoned pack so he brought a very sharp set of teeth fit for biting to the task. When the dragon roared above the lake, the merpeople within quickly brought all the captives back to the surface. And then he turned his fangs onto the herbivores responsible for putting his beta in that situation to begin with.

At the conclusion of the tournament, after the Hufflepuff herbivore backed off from the trophy when he saw Harry approach, Harry was whisked away to some creepy graveyard. He was very irritated when a herbivore dared to take his blood while he was still confused about where he was. He tried to bite her but she only cackled and side-stepped every swipe of his metal fangs.

Her punishment was put on hold when a snake-faced man rose from a boiling cauldron. The sight of the man both sent a chill down his spine and excited his blood. While Harry assessed the man, the herbivore who had taken his blood moved to the man's side and he pressed a finger to the mark on her arm. The man's pack appeared with loud cracks and for the first time Harry actually felt outnumbered.

While he was distracted gauging his opponents' strengths, the snake-man moved towards him with barely a warning. The man touched his face; Harry bit him literally. They dueled. In the midst of their duel, Harry tripped over the forgotten trophy and suddenly found himself back home. Before he could properly figure out what had happened, Hermione rushed at him, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

"You're crowding." He told her and bit her just hard enough with his tonfas for her to let go.

"What happened? Where were you?" She asked, ignoring the stinging on her arms. She was too worried about the look on Harry's face.

"A carnivore came out of a boiling cauldron." He told her by way of explanation. While everyone else around the pair started chuckling and wondering what had got into him, Hermione paled considerably.

"Voldemort's back." Hermione translated. After that, their professor was arrested, herbivores were herded out of the stadium in an orderly fashion by the members of Harry's pack and Harry snapped out of his funk.

The Triwizard Tournament was added to the list of forbidden things because it disrupted the peace too much. Also, magical eyeballs and polyjuice potion. There would be no repeat of evil professors sneaking into his territory.

* * *

Harry would have been content letting the carnivore do as he pleased. The one condition was that he kept out of his territory and left his herbivores alone. But during their duel he had hinted at the fact that he was intent on claiming Hogwarts as his own nevermind the fact that he was out to get Harry anyway. And that was something that Harry could not let slide.

As soon as the foreign herbivores had left his den, Harry wasted no time in upping security. Hermione was exasperated and asked him to stay put and rest to no avail. As often happened between them, they finally came to a compromise where she would research spells and he could cast them later.

His spells were always more effective anyway - they spread over a wider area - and Hermione said she had an idea why but she wanted to do more research before she said anything. Said research was the reason she was going to Italy with her parents over the summer holidays.

Harry spent the quiet summer days honing his skills with the centaurs in the forest. They had been very vocal about their dislike of his dragon on their territory, so he deigned it appropriate to bite them. They fought back. Even though they were crowding herbivores, Harry gained a grudging respect for them and they bonded over what the centaurs called 'The Way of the Warrior'. He made sure Harragon left them alone and in turn they sparred with him. It was a mutually beneficial symbioses.

"Oh good, you've already learned how to use the flames." Hermione told him on the first day of their fifth year. She'd managed to find him training in the forest with the herbivores. "Yes, those." She answered him when he'd let them flare around his tonfas.

"The essence of Jupiter. It has been a long time since a human child of magic possessed such a pure essence." Harry ignored their prattling. He was more interested in why there was a chubby herbivore trying to hide behind Hermione.

"Harry, this is Neville Longbottom." When Harry didn't react she repeated herself. "This is Neville Longbottom. Remember it. You need to train him."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you giving me orders?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I'm giving you a strong suggestion. We need him to defend Hogwarts."

"Indeed. The essence of the sun is a vital component should you wish to triumph in a war." The centaur seemed to agree.

Harry furrowed his brows in thought and then looked over Neville again. He nodded to himself. "Everyday here at sunrise. If you're late, I'll bite you, Neville Longbottom." Neville whimpered but nodded quickly.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Hermione brought more people for him to train. After Neville Longbottom was Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood. But there was something that bothered him more than the increasing crowding in his immediate area. But he didn't know how to bring it up. It was therefore a good thing that Neville Longbottom noticed it as well.

"Hermione. Uhm… Are you… okay?" The timid boy asked when she was about to leave after coming to check up on them.

"Oh of course I'm alright. There's nothing wrong at all." She tried to assure them.

Harry bit her. "For lying." He elaborated when she shot him a dirty look.

"There's. Nothing. Wrong." She said again and this time barely moved out of range of the metal weapons. Still, the streak of purplish licked her shirt and cut the fabric.

All four of them were looking at her expectantly. "There's nothing wrong. She said again. "You should really focus on your training. It'll get too cold to stay out here all the time soon." They watched her leave. Though Neville couldn't help but try to shrink away at the expression on Harry's face. It couldn't mean anything good for his training.

The weather did get colder. But not as quickly as Harry's mood when he discovered that, in his own words, a herbivore was creating laws in his domain. Neville didn't understand why Harry didn't like Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. It forbade student organizations not approved by professor Umbridge, which Neville was pretty sure counted as crowding. Then again, Neville didn't pretend to understand anything Harry said or did. The only thing he was certain of was that Harry would protect Hogwarts and that was something he could get behind.

So when one evening sounds of breaking glass could be heard outside the Great Hall and everyone flushed out to see what was going on. Neville was not surprised to see Harry smashing the numerous framed Educational Decrees. While everyone stood in shocked silence, Neville joined in. "What are you all standing there for? Hogwarts is for the students!"

By the time the staff managed to restore order to the scene, Neville stood alone at the front of the student body, ready to take all the blame and be expelled for his rash actions. Instead, when the high inquisitor demanded to be told who was responsible, students fought amongst themselves. One camp was of the firm belief that Harry initiated the rule-breaking and the other argued that Harry wasn't even present.

Umbridge couldn't afford to expel half the school and she'd miss her primary target so all she did was assign everyone present some detention.

"Good job, Neville Longbottom." Harry told him later that night after scaring him out of his wits by swooping down from one of the arches in the hallway. Hermione was of a different opinion. She thoroughly chewed both of them out and ranted for two whole hours while they trained in the forest. But she was more relaxed now, which made Harry more relaxed, which meant that Neville was safe from severe biting so he wouldn't complain.

That one unified act of defiance got the whole school moving. Umbridge's firm grip on the school loosened. Even if the ministry gave her power, if they stood united and no one acknowledged it, it meant nothing. For once in his life Neville felt proud of himself.

But of course nothing could last. Harry's mood was bad on good days and on bad days he was downright vicious. Those days even the centaurs avoided him and he sparred with Haragon. When asked about it by those close to him, he wouldn't answer. So Hermione tried to distract him.

"I just can't think of anyone who could have sun or mist flames…" Hermione muttered one day. She had been sitting against the warmth of Harragon where Harry was napping. Harry only hummed in response. The next day he herded Neville Longbottom and Hermione into the hospital wing to visit the healing herbivore.

"This one." Harry said to Hermione. She was confused for all of ten seconds before she understood what Harry was saying. She apologised to the healer for the intrusion and then got right down to business. She took out her wand and cast a spell on a very bewildered mediwitch. Satisfied with the result, Hermione asked her: "Madam, if it came down to it, would you protect Hogwarts and its residents with your life?"

The herbivore was taken aback by the serious question but answered seriously in return. "Of course."

Hermione smiled. "We'll keep in touch." Her happy mood deteriorated again when Harry dragged the two of them down to the dungeons.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked and he cowered behind him, likely already guessing where they were headed. He received no answer.

When the dungeons herbivore opened his door and saw who wanted his attention, he drew his wand, curse flying from its tip before he even spoke a word to the children on the other side of the threshold. Harry was quick to react, or rather he had already anticipated the attack. They launched into a duel.

When both parties were exhausted, Hermione cast a spell on the professor. Before he could retort, she asked him the same question that she had asked the mediwitch. "And why, pray tell, should I give you an answer to your question?"

Hermione shot him a look and Harry levelled a glare onto the man, tonfas raised, but Neville stepped in. "Guys, we… We should all just calm down! I'm sure professor Snape wouldn't even be teaching here if he didn't like Hogwarts." He let out a nervous chuckle when all eyes turned on him. "I mean… He's not teaching for the students... right?"

The four looked from one person to another before Snape finally spoke. "I won't deny what he said." Hermione waited for any further response but when none came, she only sighed.

"I'll contact you soon." She told him and the three of them left.

They met very soon after that, in the forest. A centaur was also present at their meeting and between Hermione's research and the centaur's knowledge, they pieced together the properties and powers each of them could expect of their flames.

The adults were sceptical at first, but when they watched a fight between Harry and Neville they agreed to be a part of their group.

After that, Hermione began to observe Harry more carefully and it bothered him. He decided to confront her about it. "You're crowding."

"And you're not sleeping well. And you haven't said a thing either." They stared each other down for a while before Hermione changed the topic. "We need an official name for your 'pack'." Harry regarded her with blank eyes, so she elaborated. "As an official club we could get funds from the school. We need more supplies like files and paper for organising and equipment for the patrolling members. It would also be easier on me if Umbridge would stop interfering. She wouldn't have a say if we were official." And Harry knew she would have continued her rant about all the paperwork she organized if he didn't cut her short.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"A name." She answered.

"The Disciplinary Committee." He said. And then he paused when she accepted his answer but continued looking at him expectantly. He knew she wanted him to tell her about what was disrupting his sleep but it was just too weird.

He would just have to work off his building irritation by biting Umbridge. Meanwhile, Voldemort too was plagued with visions. The torturing of people, he could understand, but the animal metaphor overlay he could do without. It was a vicious cycle of worsening visions but Harry did not also have to plan to take over the world. He was very pleased when the carnivore was the one who cut the loop.

Before the year was out, Hermione got Neville Longbottom a ring similar to Harry's and the other members she'd hand-picked were given a different sort of ring. After that, there was a huge improvement in their ability to channel their irritation, which Harry approved. Finally, they were beginning to see the fruits of their training, especially with Neville present. Harry didn't care how it worked, just that it did.

Umbridge left the school at the end of the year without having achieved much at all. After Hermione publicly launched the Disciplinary Committee 95% of all Hogwarts residents joined, this included students, ghosts, paintings, house-elves and even some professors.

Of course not everyone believed Harry about Voldemort's return. But Harry was a simple person and it was easy to get behind something as down to earth as 'protect and keep the peace of Hogwarts'.

* * *

The summer before sixth year, Harry returned to Little Whinging to ensure that the pack he left there was doing alright. He was perplexed to find out that his den had turned into a veritable fort. "Explain." He said to the teacher he left in charge.

"Some hooded hooligans have been showing up in Little Whinging, Harry. You'd best be careful too. The school has taken some extra precautions." The hooded hooligans could only be part of that carnivore's pack, that much Harry was sure of. The question was, what happened to them? "Your pack took care of them."

The teacher gave Harry the names of the members in question, so he searched for them. Perched on tall buildings like he was, it took him no time at all to find a disturbance in the small town. A hooded man in a black cloak was being bitten by a group of teenagers. A flash of green light left the stick on the man's weapon and Harry was diving on his prey as fast as was humanly possible.

And yet he was not fast enough. The spell zipped through the air and hit one of the teens, except it didn't really. A familiar green sort of aura materialized around the teen and he charged forwards and knocked the man out. A smirk tugged at Harry's lips. He was very pleased. He immediately set about organizing his pack and instructing them on recruiting and training more members with the flames. Harry had only needed to tell them that a carnivore was on the loose. They knew the situation was grim.

True to the nature of his flames, it took no time at all for Harry's pack to expand even on the muggle side. Wizards were getting word of muggles being on edge about a looming danger and the anxiety spread. Everyone was wary and the rumors about Death Eaters being out and about were accepted as truth by more and more people.

Voldemort's plans ground to a complete stop. He knew he had to do something about Harry as soon as possible. If he waited, the situation would only get worse for him. The most bizarre thing was that his Death Eaters were being caught… By muggles. Very violent muggles. Sorcery was slowly but surely becoming an accepted phenomenon by the non-magical people. Anyone who was caught was done away with.

On the one hand, this proved that they were dangerous and more wizards were inclined to follow his ideals. On the other hand, no one actually wanted to do anything about it. No one wanted to take the reins and show the muggles their place. The only people being pursued were those with Death Eater attire anyway. In the muggles' minds, magic was linked to the skull tattoos.

And Voldemort knew that this was all somehow linked to Harry. He didn't know how all the dots connected but once he got rid of the boy, it wouldn't matter. The wizarding world was already starting to fear muggles. If he could get the final obstacle out of his way, it would be easy to convince the rest of their kind to start a new era in which magical folk ruled over those muggles.

He prepared to assemble his troops to storm his foe's base, Hogwarts.

The attack was supposed to have come out of the blue. It was supposed to be unpredictable and he had expected a castle full of quivering children. What he got was the Disciplinary Committee.

Werewolves, giants, vampires, everything he sent at them was countered with brutal efficiency. The castle was well fortified too. And of all things, a dragon was breathing fire at his army. When he entered the fray himself, he was very surprised at the group that opposed him. Six teenagers and the school healer of all people. At the front of the group stood two teenagers he recognized.

"Ah, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Just the children I intend to kill." Neither backed down.

"For disrupting the peace of Hogwarts, you shall be bitten to death." Harry's voice did not waver and an excited glint entered his eyes.

Neville Longbottom too, stood firm. "There's no way I can allow you to continue hurting the students."

The ensuing battle was not what Voldemort had been expecting either. He wanted a duel, he got a seven-versus-one fight instead. A fight in which the kids bombarded him with rainbows that he couldn't even begin to make heads or tails of. To top it off, half the time he was sure he was seeing things.

He also didn't expect the gut-wrenching pull on his soul when Harry struck him with the purple wisps flaring on his tonfas. Then Neville lodged the Sword of Gryffindor firmly in his stomach and all at once, he was him, but not him. Recent but old and long-forgotten memories flooded his brain as he stood immobile, unable to do anything but breathe in and out slowly, his gaze locked on one of the children's, even as her own gaze seemed to look past him, staring at nothing in particular. An ordinary kitchen knife joined the sword in his body, surrounded by blazing red fire. Everything began to fade away and he hated the fact that he couldn't even muster a scream or a glare at the hated children.

Voldemort's soul disintegrated, leaving specks of glowing dust in the air as the remnants dissolved in the embrace of the storm flames.

The Death Eaters stared disbelievingly at what used to be their leader. They stared and stared. So suddenly, it was over. The Disciplinary Committee rounded up the invaders and in the following weeks, each one received their sentence.

* * *

Harry felt better than ever, lounging in the warmth of the afternoon sun by the lake. But he could already see Neville Longbottom approaching. "Harry, you're taking responsibility for the widespread breaking of the statute of secrecy." Harry could tell that he was nervous but determined.

"No, Neville Longbottom," He liked how Neville Longbottom still flinched when he said his full name. "I did not reveal anything about magic to any muggles."

The boy gave him a disbelieving look. "You practically sent them on a witchhunt. You have to resolve this." Harry raised a tonfa and the boy squeaked, but dodged out of the way. Like a predator giving chase, Harry followed.

It was a long time later when Hermione came around to break up the fight and convince Harry to do something about the muggles. After all, he couldn't be sure that the peace of Hogwarts could be kept if a war between magical and non-magical people broke out.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you liked it!


	2. EXTRA

Giant A/N: I wasn't going to write a part two… But then there was no way to reply to reviewers who reviewed anonymously and asked questions (is this some kind of secret strategy to get authors to post more?!). So, no, after this there will not be a sequel. Really.

I want to quickly mention here that a small section with the graveyard in year 4 got deleted somehow… I added it back in. I really don't know how that happened. Sorry for that! Please go back and read it if you're interested and haven't read it.

I'm super excited about the fact that so many people like this! It's kind of really overwhelming :D. So I thought why not throw out some extra information. Maybe someone would be interested in that too?

Also in case anyone was wondering, feel free to take this idea and do whatever you want with it. I didn't write it to somehow copyright it because I don't have time for a full story or whatever. I'd love to see what other people's take on this is! Also, (because it was mentioned by a reviewer), no this story is not up for adoption. Why? Because, the way I see it, it's already complete. And it would feel weird to give any single person some privilege to something I don't feel I own. But like I said, please take this idea and write a story of your own!

A lot of you asked about who had what flames. I thought they could be guessed haha. I didn't want to state them explicitly since most of the story is written from the point of view of characters that don't know / care what flames are. I've listed them below. In case it confused anyone, the centaurs have their own names for the flames. To them flames are associated with the celestial bodies in the solar system, e.g. the sun represents sky flames. So when the centaur said 'essence of the sun' he wasn't talking about sun flames. If you're wondering how I assigned them… A little bit randomly (though they don't even really appear in the story). In hindsight, lightning flames should be associated with Jupiter because that's the God of lighting… oh well. Sky flames are sun because that's the center of our solar system and sky flames is what brings the others together. Rain is Neptune because that's the god of the sea, so water, so rain. Storm is mars because the thing I remembered most clearly about storm flames from KHR was 'relentless attacks' so, god of war. The others had too little thought put into them, sorry about that.

The idea of this story came from the prompt 'Hibari is reincarnated as Harry', because… You know, black hair… Yeah they have nothing else in common? xD But then I thought the DA could be easily linked to the Disciplinary committee and Harry's treatment at the Dursley's could totally be a reason that he ends up with similar beliefs to Hibari. And then everything else emerged from there. As a side note, Neville is kind-of-Tsuna but I think no one else from KHR made it in :P

Also, the last duel was seven-versus-one because I thought it was silly how everyone else just stands by and watches. They do that all the time in KHR.

I don't know, I already feel as if I've forgotten 90% of the things I thought about while writing this. If you have any more questions, ask away (and make sure you sign in and have PMs enabled, otherwise I won't be able to reply).

Finally, I'm sorry if anyone asked a question and I didn't reply to it. Like I said in the first chapter (the only one that was supposed to exist!) I don't really have much time and I'm forgetful.

Bonus question: When Voldemort confronts the group, why did he see 'six teenagers and the school healer?'

Flames of the main group:

Harry: cloud / Jupiter

Neville: sky / Sun

Hermione: lightning / Saturn

Ginny: storm / Mars

Luna: rain / Neptune

Madam Pomfrey: sun / Venus

Snape: mist / Uranus

On to the bonus story!

* * *

Hugo Weasley was nervous. He was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. The letter came for him just like for his sister, Rose, his parents had gone shopping with him, just like with his sister and now they were standing at the platform. He gripped his mother's hand just a bit tighter as the Hogwarts Express loomed over them. His gaze swept across the platform, looking for his blond friend.

He did want to go to school. But he felt ill-prepared for this test. What sweets should he buy on the train? Who should he sit with on the boat ride across the lake? Where did he want the Sorting Hat to place him? The only thing he'd already made sure of was to be in his uniform.

He jolted out of his thoughts as his mother squeezed back, smiling at him in the way that always calmed his nerves. The knot in his stomach disappeared when a blond boy with a lollipop hanging loosely from his lips ran up to him.

"What's all that stuff for?" He gestured vaguely at the trolley behind Hugo.

"What do you mean all this stuff? It's just the standard equipment for the magic track at Hogwarts." Hugo replied and blinked at his friend's outfit. "Are you seriously just going to go to Hogwarts in your usual overalls, Spanner?"

Spanner shrugged. "There weren't any official requirements, so why not?" There actually was one reason why not.

"The caretaker isn't going to like it." And just thinking about all the things that could go wrong was giving Hugo a huge stomach ache. He clutched it tightly in hopes that holding it together would let it relax a little. His mother sensed his distress and pulled him into a hug.

"He can be a handful, but if he gives you trouble for no good reasons just talk to the headmaster. He should be able to keep him in check. Don't worry too much sweetheart." That put his mind at ease a little but not by much.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Mrs. Weasley." Spanner said and his mother gave his friend her 'I'm-skeptical-of-it-but-you'll-just-have-to-see-for-yourself-look.

"Alright boys, get your stuff onto the train and find a carriage before it all fills up." They nodded and pulled their things closer to the train where some older students with red arm bands immediately showed them to the carriage for their year group and helped them bring the heavy suitcases onto the racks.

They were then given a quick rundown of their expected behaviour and then left alone in a compartment. "They're all really stiff aren't they?" Spanner asked when the door closed behind their seniors.

"Those are Disciplinary Committee members!" Hugo whispered harshly. "Don't say that stuff out loud so casually!" Spanner shrugged and pulled out a textbook titled 'Mechanical Engineering and Magic, the Intro for Non-Magicals' and held it up in front of Hugo.

"You know, I get the gist of it but without a partner to help me with the magical bits I can't test any of the ideas I have."

"And that's just how it should be! Us kids aren't supposed to test magical things outside of school and even inside of school there are rules for safe experimentation-" Hugo stopped mid-rant to watch a piece of scrap paper falling out of the upheld book and onto the floor. Spanner followed it with his eyes as well. A loud crunch from his lollipop resounded in the compartment before Hugo snatched it up from the floor and examined the drawings on both sides.

His eyes lit up when his mind started wrapping itself around what was written there. "This is an amazing design! We need to try this out as soon as we get to school. It could revolutionize all electrical appliances!"

The two launched into a heated discussion about the pros and cons of the design and then pencils and more paper came out of their bags to sketch alternate designs and formulas. Hugo's owl screeched at them and the trolley lady came by at some point, but neither boy noticed.

The one who finally tore them out of their own world was a girl with dark wavy hair slamming open their compartment door. "Would you two monkeys keep it down!" She glared at them so hard that Hugo shrunk in on himself. Then she rolled her eyes and left.

Hugo let out a sigh of relief but then looked outside and started panicking. "Oh no, we're going to arrive soon and I haven't bought anything from the trolley lady and I didn't finish my textbook on transfiguration." As he rambled on and on the train came to a stop and dread settled in his stomach.

"Well, no use worrying about all that now." Spanner said and dragged Hugo out of the train to group up with the rest of the first years. Another senior with a red armband counted them all, and led them towards the lake.

The well-lit cobblestone path had been built, by hand, by students serving detention. Or so his aunt claimed. She was looney, but he wouldn't ever say that out loud. She did head the disciplinary committee after all.

Hugo and Spanner got into a boat. To his horror, two girls, one of which was the dark haired girl from the Hogwarts Express, were herded into the same boat. She glared at them and they kept firmly to their side of the boat.

The sight of Hogwarts was not enough to take his eyes off the menacing girl. But the plume of fire from the end of the lake was. Spanner's eyes went wide. "Is that a dragon?" He asked amazed.

"How interesting!" The other girl exclaimed.

Hugo just clutched his stomach and leaned forwards. Of course Harragon would be here. He whimpered quietly until the dark girl kicked his shin. She was either going to be a part of the Disciplinary Committee or she was going to have serious issues at this school, of that he was sure.

DC members led them from the boats to the entrance where they were greeted by none other than his aunt. He hid behind Spanner the moment he saw her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, herbivores! I am Ginevra Weasley, the head of the Disciplinary Committee, with whom you've surely already become acquainted with. Here at Hogwarts we strive to teach you all to follow the rules and help maintain peace and order once you leave the school to enter society as fully grown adults. The DC shall serve as your role models in this endeavor and will guide you all throughout your years here."

She winked at Hugo and he shivered, feeling suddenly quite sick. He had to endure a lot of disciplining in his younger years. How he ever imagined looking forwards to Hogwarts was a mystery to him.

She bid them to follow quietly and when someone snorted loudly at a painting in the hallway that student was scarred for life when his aunt turned around with a "follow the rules or be bitten to death" cutting through the air. Needless to say, the rest of their trek to the Great Hall was in silence.

There, the non-magical students were instructed to take a seat wherever they wanted and wait for the sorting of the magical students.

Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw which suited him just fine when he saw his sister standing guard over the event with other DC members. Suddenly her love for the school all made sense to him. She was just as looney as his aunt.

The Headmaster appeared at the front of the hall. At least this was a sight he was comfortable with. He smiled widely at all the students and with one wave of his hand all the candles in the hall changed from their bright flickering yellow to a warm orange. He felt very suddenly at ease. Neville was his favourite of his mother's acquaintances, not only because he could calm people by just being in the room.

He made his speech and unlike his aunt emphasized making friends and learning to understand and accept people they'd never dealt with before. Then he concluded his speech. "Finally our resident Caretaker would like to express a few words before our chaotic school year begins once more."

He stepped aside to make way for a black haired man to take center stage. Hugo caught the warning look Neville sent Harry, who merely turned forward to gaze at all the students in the hall. At once the silence turned from relaxed to tense and the DC members stood straighter and saluted.

The silence held for a time being until Hugo found it hard to breathe. The man caught his eye and his arms flew around his stomach protectively. Harry then turned around and left the hall with the parting warning: "For disrupting the peace of Hogwarts you _will_ be bitten to death."

The air returned to the hall and Hugo could finally kick off his Hogwarts life with his childhood friend. They got into trouble as soon as the second week for attempting a project way beyond first years without supervision but that didn't stop them from having a blast.

The new friends from unexpected houses they met in unlikely times such as during detention and while Harragon was 'playing' with them made all the detentions they got into easier. They even helped keep the peace by reporting on a bully and helping someone to find their lost spare parts for an engineering class.

Hugo only shared one class, Intro to Magic Supported Science, with Spanner but they and some others spent plenty of time 'crowding' in the library afterwards. They did get threatened by Harry multiple times for it but he was glad his mother's long time friend was a lot more reasonable than his aunt.

School turned out to be less daunting than he'd thought and he loved every minute of it. Now if only Harragon would stop singeing his hair whenever he went out for Herbology and his flying class (which he hated). He'd probably have to write to his mum about that one soon.


End file.
